House of Montmorency
MAISON MONTMORENCY NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ludwikamaria or lisamarie.mcwinnie TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The Montmorency family is one of the oldest and most distinguished noble families in France. The surname derives from the name of the town Montmorency. Henry IV of France has noted that if ever Bourbons should fail, the Montmorencies would be the only deserving candidates to the French crown. The family has produced many Marshals of France, admirals and cardinals. FIRST DUC # Anne de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency, Honorary Knight of the Garter (March 15th 1493 – Nov 12th 1567) – Wife: Madeleine de Savoie, Duchesse de Montmorency (1510 – 1572) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Henri Armand de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency, Marshal of France, Comte de Damville (Jun 15th 1702 – Apr 2nd 1768) deceased – Wife 1, married Feb 3rd 1725: Anne Louise de Croÿ, Duchesse de Montmorency (Oct 17th 1715 – Mar 5th 1754) deceased – Wife 2, married Mar 16th 1764: Béatrice Henriette de Gramont, Dowager Duchesse de Montmorency (Dec 28th 1748 – Sep 15th 1779) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Henriette Aimée de Croÿ, Princesse de Solre, Comtesse de Foix (Nov 23rd 1725 – Jul 10th 1788) age 45y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married 1742: Emmanuel Joseph de Croÿ, Prince de Solre, Comte de Foix (Jun 23rd 1718 – Mar 30th 1784) age 52y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Charles Henri de Croÿ, Vicomte de Foix (Sep 29th 1744 – Apr 8th 1822) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Yolande Françoise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Solre (Jan 7th 1746 – Feb 1st 1833) age 24y, secret mistress to Claude Nicolon de Potier (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR, Branch 3.- CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier)(OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean Jacques de Montmorency, Duc de Montmorency, Baron de Renty (Jul 13th 1726 – Dec 8th 1777) age 44y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Françoise Wilhelmine de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Damville (Mar 6th 1729 – Jun 24th 1789) age 41y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Marie Geraldine de Montmorency, Dowager Comtesse de Louvigny (Dec 29th 1733 – Aug 1st 1795) age 37y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Husband, married in 1749: François Armand de Gramont, Comte de Louvigny, Vicomte de Bonneval (Feb 5th 1729 – Aug 26th 1762) deceased ** Sophie Thérèse de Gramont, Mademoiselle de Louvigny (Dec 2nd 1752 – Jun 17th 1828) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Henri Philippe de Gramont, Vicomte de Louvigny (Apr 1st 1753 – Sep 28th 1824) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Françoise Emilie de Gramont, Mademoiselle de Bonneval (Jan 16th 1754 – Jun 7th 1812) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Armand Marie de Montmorency, Baron de Seneghem (Jun 16th 1736 – May 29th 1813) age 34y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married 1754: Gabrielle Louise Emmanuelle de Croÿ, Baronesse de Seneghem (1738 – Nov 14th 1796) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Emmanuel Claude de Montmorency, Seigneur de Seneghem (Oct 14th 1754 – Nov 30th 1802) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) – Wife, married 1772: Marie Bernadette de Gramont, Madame de Seneghem (Jul 13th 1755 – Jun 27th 1831) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Marie Louise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Feb 2nd 1756 – Mar 28th 1782) age 14y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Gabrielle Jeanette de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Aug 26th 1758 – May 7th 1836) age 12y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jeanne Eloise de Montmorency, Mademoiselle de Montmorency (Dec 9th 1764 – Jan 8th 1835) age 6y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)